With the progress of miniaturization and integration of semiconductor devices, it is required to increase the accuracy of photolithography apparatuses. However, when a miniaturization process of several tens of nanometers or less is performed, there is a resolution limit in photolithography technology. Thus, as a next-generation miniaturization process, nanoimprint technology is being introduced in wafer processes.
Also in nanoimprint technology, a simple and low cost patterning technique is required as in the case of photolithography technology.